Make Me Forget
by mksanime
Summary: “Make me forget…” And that’s how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone. Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "Make me forget…" And that's how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone.

Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone

**Authors note:** First and foremost, disregard the manga because I will keep some characters alive and will remain a live until I say so. There will be no Yaoi or Yuri in this fic. Sakura's relationship with other girls will purely be platonic… more so like a sisterly love than anything else. I am a Sakura crack pairing fan, so there will be a lot of crack pairings in this fiction of mine that evolves around Sakura. Expect fluff, darkish things, irony, confusion and funny sexual innuendos and encouters; however, I cannot guarantee that I will do a lemon scene- most likely I won't. The guys and girls in this fic will show the characteristic of an obsessive, possessive and darkish kind of person….

**Disclaimer:** If I did create Naruto, it would be called Sakura and not Naruto. Sakura would be the lead heroine and she would rule the Sakura world with her awesomeness.

Enjoy the Story!

**Make Me Forget**

* * *

In the bleak of the night, where the sky lay barren without any hints of stars that would sparkle above, nor was there any type of shapes of the moon that would shine above all else. There was only the raw feeling and sensations radiating off of the pink haired girl, as she slowly succumb into the abyss of emptiness.

It was accumulating. Slowly by slowly; day by day; months by months; years by years, it was slowly accumulating deep inside of her… the pain.

Her body felt heavy, as with her mind and her heart. She was starting to feel numb to the pain... apathetic even.

She leaned back further in on the cold stone bench, where her ex-teammate had left her on that one fateful night.

She had never felt so _lonely_ in her life.

Sure, she had friends, family and even sometimes a lover, more so a companion than anything else... Yet, she knew, it wasn't enough. _It was never enough._ Because deep down, she knew that it wasn't even real.

'It was just a figment of your imagination' that's what people usually describe one's taxing over active imagination to the point where reality and fantasy coincide… where neither can be told apart.

There were no friends. No family, nor lovers. Only the full bath of crimson liquid that stained her hands, after all… she was in the midst of war; a war with herself.

If indeed she had someone she could depend on. Someone could call friend. She supposed she wouldn't be battling with her mentality by now… battling for her sanity. Inner Sakura, as what she would like to call her second mind, was the insane part of herself. While she, was the sane one. Yet the lines were drawn, and questions were raise of who exactly was the sane one after all?

She suddenly laughed out loud, breaking the eeriness of the night; breaking the so called 'peacefulness' of the sky.

Her laughter grew loud, as strange feelings bubbled deep inside of her. Growing and growing, to the point where tears suddenly poured out of her eyes.

"_It leaked_." She croaked, furiously wiping away the fallen water. She had told herself not to break down. 'Never again' she had once promised.

"It leaked." She repeated once more, trying hard to stop the falling tears from pouring out of her glands.

"Stop," she whispered vehemently to herself. "Stop, I say! STOP!"

"Stop!" she all but screamed.

And that day, Sakura lost her sanity.

* * *

"…trauma."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

The blonde haired Godaime heaved out an irritated sigh, "Sakura, for lack of better words, has traumatic amnesia due to emotional stress of her brain. We're still testing further diagnosis to find more about her current state. The type of amnesia she has is the selective one-" She glared down at the blonde haired woman in front of her who opened her mouth.

"Selective amnesia?!" the blonde hair teen shouted.

The Godaime ignored the blonde's outburst and continued on, "Shizune had run some tests on Sakura and the good news is that she still remembers how to function like a normal human. However, she does not remember nor recognize anyone.

Yamanaka-san, to put it simply, she cannot remember you nor I nor anyone else for that matter but can still function like a normal civilian. However, we still don't know if she remembers how to function like a shinobi or remembers of her being a ninja at all. We shall further discuss this tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp, for now I am going to run further test on my apprentice." With that said, the Godaime walked back towards the hospital room with her cape bellowing after her, as well as leaving a gapping Ino behind.

"Forehead girl, you better be okay or else I'll kick your ass" Ino ground out as she walked out of the hospital in search for her teammates, worry evident on her face.

* * *

Green eyes followed the strange blonde's movements. Slowly and patiently watching wearily as to what the strange woman was doing inside her room. Her eyes twitched at the humongous breast that bounced up and down with each step the blonde woman took towards her. She gulped down in fear, afraid that something was going to pop out of that breast of hers, or worse – it would actually pop!

She leaned back further in on the hospital bed, as she tugged the white blanket further up to cover half of her face.

"Wh- Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

Tsunade frowned, as she watched her apprentice that was like a daughter to her, hide behind the sheets with apprehension. Her mouth tilted even further down and slowly sat towards the bed as she suddenly hug the life out of her dear Sakura-chan. Cooing and murmuring deadly threats to whoever did this to her poor daughter.

Sakura's eyes pop open wide in response, as her face was now stuck in between the blonde woman's breast.

She swallowed a couple of times, as sweat trickled down her face…

'_Oh God, oh God… It's going to pop…' _She chanted in her head, _"It's going to po-"_

**BAM**

And Sakura's eyes rolled backwards…

Shizune let out a small 'eep' and gave the Godaime a sheepish smile, "Sorry Godaime-sama, the door was stuck so I had to use a bit force in it…"

Tsunade shook her head in response and looked down towards the girl in her arms, who now lay slump in between her breast.

"Sakura?" She called out, slowly shaking the girl awake, "Sakura?"

"Uhm…" Shizune interrupted, "did I startle her?"

Tsunade merely shrugged in response, as she set the pink haired girl back in her bed.

"Come now Shizune, I believe we have to run some test…" Tsunade stood beside Sakura and motion Shizune to take her place on the other side. With green chakra on their hands, they began to work.

* * *

"I miss Sakura-chan…" The blonde haired teen leaned back towards the trunk of the tree as he slowly doze off.

Jiraiya merely smiled towards the blonde haired teen in response and stood up to begin to check the perimeters.

It was about 3 years and a half since they've left Konoha, and saw the pink haired girl, Jiraiya inwardly mused as he set out the traps around them.

_I wonder what she looks like now…_ He giddily mused with enthusiasm, _I wonder if she grew up like Tsunade…_ His tongue rolled out in response.

_I suppose its time to head back, _with that in mind the ero-senin skip back towards the camp.

A pervert will always be a pervert.

* * *

Kakashi moaned in response, as he fluidly took the kunai out of his leg and threw it straight back towards the enemy nin, hitting him dead center on his heart.

_Shit _He inwardly cursed, _it was suppose to be a simple reconnaissance mission… _

He looked towards his two teammates, and heaved out a sigh of relief. They had a few wounds but it was nothing to fatal that would cause immediate death.

He motion both Sai and Yamato to hurry it up. The sooner they were done, the sooner they got back. The mission was nothing but a trap, and they had to report it to the Godaime Hokage as soon as possible.

And after that, he would most likely visit his favourite blossom. He was pretty sure Yamato and Sai would be excited as well, after all she is their blossom. He just hoped Sakura would forgive them for not writing her a letter, since it would compromise the mission if they were found.

His eyes crease downwards, while his mouth tilted down into a frown. Well it didn't matter anyways, since it was nothing but a damn trap.

Seeing both his teammates finished off the last enemy nin, he motion for them to head out and return back to Konoha.

* * *

"Ino. Hey, Ino!" Slightly chubby fingers wave back and forth towards the blonde haired woman's face.

Akimichi Chouji wearily loomed over in front of Ino's face who in turn glared up at him.

"Chouji, what the hell?" Ino pushed him back and stood in front of him with arms on her waist, "What the hell was that for?"

And off the side, a muffled "troublesome" from Shikamaru could be heard.

"Well, I was trying to get your attention but you were off into space…" One of the blonde girl's eyebrows rose waiting for him to continue, "Because you look like something's bothering you…"

Her eyes softened in response and slowly shook her head, "Thanks, but it's nothing really…"

Shikamaru glanced at her briefly and went back to his previous position.

Chouji just nodded in response, as he ordered more Ramen, "One shrimp ramen!"

_Hopefully everything will be okay come tomorrow. I mean it's the Godaime Hokage, the best medic-nin in the world that's treating Forehead-girl… _the blonde haired girl rationalize. After all, she can do anything, right?

* * *

"What is your name?"

"I- I don't remember"

"Do you know where you are?"

"In a hospital?"

"Good."

"Do you know where you live?"

"I'm not sure… am I from here?"

"Alright, how old are you?"

"I- I don't remember… I'm sorry"

"That's okay Sakura, no need to apologize. I just need to run some few test on you okay?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei."

"Can you recall anyone that you can remember?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Can you remember anyone, like a person… family? Friends? Or anyone at all?"

"Nn-no... I'm sorry, I don't remember anyone. I can't seem to recall a single person." Sakura whimpered.

"No need to appologi-" "I'm sorry"

**Sigh**

"Alright, will move on from the basic questions okay?" She nodded in response.

"Do you know what a Chakra is?"

She shook her head once more in response, as she clenched the hem of her shirt.

"It's alright, I'll teach you the basics after I run some test on you okay?"

* * *

"Hinata-sama." Hinata slowly stopped her walking, as she turned around to greet her cousin, "N-Neji-…nii…sama."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you off too?"

She furiously shook her head, "Nn..n-no..I.. do..n't min..d, I'm l-loooking fo..r Sak-ura-chan…"

"I thought she was suppose to be on a mission?"

She nodded her head, "Yess…b-but she was s-suppose… to be b-back yest..erda..y"

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Mksanime:** Uhmmm-New fic? =) Anyways, on a side note… Sakura is still a virgin. When she talks about having a lover- she meant only having a boyfriend kind of thing.

I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes since I'm too lazy to proofread. Yeah.

And I do realize that most of them are out of character, but I'll try to keep in them in character once in a while XD

Thanks for reading~ Reviews are appreciated… ones that are long and has constructive criticisms XD

Flames, uh--- are weird…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** "Make me forget…" And that's how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone.

Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone

**A/N:** All the_ Italics_ are the encounter with those specific individuals –depending on the scene- and Sakura. Think of it as little flashbacks on the individuals with Sakura, and how their relationships (friendship or other) progresses, which plays a big role to the upcoming scenes when they interact with Sakura again. It's basically just scenes from the past when those individuals interacted with Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** I find disclaimers really pointless but alas it is a must. So, let's all close our eyes and pretend I owned everything and created everything, and all of them are my hoes. Unfortunately when it's time to open our eyes, the glaring words **'Masashi Kishimoto'** is next to the word _**created**_ and_** Naruto**_. With a full sentence that said, 'Masashi Kishimoto is the mangaka (creator/author) of Naruto.

Ah yes, the woeful story of my life.

Don't forget to _**Read **__& __**Review**_**.**

**Enjoy the Story! **

**Make Me Forget:** Chapter 2

* * *

_Please…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_make me forget …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_please…_

Would the wind still sing?

Would the sun still dance?

Would the earth still move?

Would life still continue on?

Yet, to those who felt like their world just stopped; who felt they have been cheated by fate; who felt that there was no hope left in their life, and the desire to just disappear and to forget everything was strong… they've all realized that regardless of what they do, time continues on.

_Time is neither mean nor nice but apathetic to human life as it continues to move on forward. _

And because of that they hated, despised, loathed, abhorred, and mocked_ time_, time and time again. Time was their enemy because time continues on without looking back or without struggling to move forward because they, themselves, couldn't. It was ironic, an oxymoron, the satire of life because they all live solely on time.

"_No, you're wrong" She said. "Time is neither mean nor apathetic but is understanding. Time knows that the things in the past cannot be change but we can change for the future. Time knows that our actions have consequences. We are accountable for our actions and must learn through the consequences. This is because time knows only to move on. " _

_She looked him in the eye, "This is time's destiny." _

"Hinata-sama, do you mind if I come with you in search for Haruno-san? I have some business that I have to discuss with her about."

"Nn-noo, it w-would be a-a..a great h-help…"

"Thank you."

"I-it's…n-not a pprob..blem.."

_She gave him a huge smile with teeth and all, and said… _

"_Everybody eventually moves on in one way or another, it's just the matter of taking the first step, is all." _

* * *

"Your hair has grown long again, Sakura." Tsunade quietly spoke as she watched the pink haired woman sat by the windowsill.

She watched solemnly as her apprentice continued on to stare straight through the outside world that lay behind the windows of the hospital.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?"

Sakura looked up and glanced back towards the blonde haired woman. "Please," she softly replied with a bit of reluctance as she then looked back once more at the window and then slowly stood up, "if it's not a bother."

The older woman's eyes softened, as a soft gentle smile bloomed on her face, "Not at all."

"Not a bother at all."

* * *

_They always say patience is a virtue._

_Heh. Virtue, huh? It doesn't matter. I don't have patience for that. _

There was sand around, under, and all over the place; all over her beloved house that she oh so painstakingly cleaned a couple of hours ago. The woman's eyes twitched in annoyance at the mess that her beloved brother created.

_You have to be patient to learn patience, Temari-chan. _

She was definitely not going to clean up after his mess-again- that was for sure. She groaned, as she began to pick the broom and the feather duster and began to once again clean the house.

"Stupid...brat…damn it...sonofab-" she grumbled under her breathe as she wave the feather duster furiously over the countertop, which caused the sand to spread all over the place even more.

"THAT'S IT!" She threw the feather duster to the ground, and began to stomp her feet with all her might as she screamed, "I'M TAKING A DAMN VACATION!"

Her breathing became heavy, deep, and fast due to her earlier outburst. Damn, she really wasn't cut for being patient.

_Hehe… It'll probably take you awhile to be patient. But if it's rewarding in the end, then is it not worth the wait? Kazekage-sama, the way I see it, is still learning how to cope. He is still learning how interact with others in his own pace. I mean, it would also be easy to just beat him up with your huge fan until he understands… but I think it might take awhile… or you could p-_

_Is it really worth it? _

She stomped towards the front door and slammed it open. She was about to leave and go to the Kazekage tower but thought better of it. She chuckled evilly, and went back to her feather duster and broom, and began to clean the place once again.

_Her eyes creased and her mouth tilted into a small smile, "What do you think?"_

* * *

"_You are the most, most, most irritating person I've ever met!" She screamed at him._

"_And you are the most annoying person I've ever met." He replied._

"_Uughh… I don't know how to deal with you right now. You are so aggravating!"_

"_Then, leave."_

"_Look, all I am asking of you is to at least hear Temari-chan out."_

_He glared at her, "You really are meddlesome, aren't you?" _

"_Hey, I'm stuck here for 6 months. Enough said." She then stuck her tongue out at him._

_He heaved out a years worth of sigh in response. _

oOooOOo

"_What is normal to you?" She suddenly asked out of the blue. _

He stifled a sigh, as he glared at the big brown oaked door in front of him. He rose up two of his fingers as he massaged his temples trying to ease out the pain in his head ever since the meeting started.

Sometimes, he questioned his sanity on what possessed him on taking the role of the Kazekage of Suna. He really was crazy.

_You don't understand. I'm not like everyone else. _

He glanced up towards the window, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. It was time to go home.

He leisurely walked towards his house instead of hopping on the rooftops. Sometimes, he had figured a long time ago, that the cure for headaches that was induced by the old, idiotic councils was a nice leisure stroll home.

_You're right Kazekage-sama, you're not like everyone else. _

And before long, he had arrived.

"Welcome back, Gaara-kun"

_She smiled so lovingly, "You're one of a kind."_

oOOoOOoooO

_She laughed out loud in response, "If you're not normal Kazekage-sama, then neither am I!" _

"_There is no normality in this world, Kazekage-sama. If you think you're not normal because it's hard to show you're emotions to people then half of the shinobi world would also be abnormal. If the exact opposite is to happen then I, myself, am abnormal as well. _

_The word 'Normal' is just a way to label people whom society's description fit to their standards. If I, as foreigner, go forth into a journey to another place, I would be considered not normal as well. _

_Insanity, however, is a totally different matter." She smiled evilly at him. _

"_Did you know? Anger is a moment of insanity?" _

_He laughed out loud, knowing what she was trying to imply. _

_She was known for her short temperament. _

* * *

"Welcome back, Gaara-kun."

"Temari." He nodded is head towards her direction and proceeded to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Gaara," with the sound of his name being called, he halted and waited for his sister to continue, "I'm going to go on a vacation for a couple of weeks to Konoha."

He then continued walking towards his room but not before saying, "I'm coming..."

"… and the house is still a mess."

"#*&%^*%#$" was all she replied.

* * *

Ripples.

She slowly dipped her finger on the Koi pond as she watched the water rippled around her finger.

She wondered absentmindedly on what happened to that blonde haired doctor named 'Tsunade-sensei' since she left not a few minutes ago to go back to the hospital for an emergency situation. There was also a tall blacked haired man that suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of the blonde haired lady doctor, the one that told her of an emergency situation in the hospital. _So that's a ninja,_ she silently mused_._

She closed her eyes, and relaxed underneath the sun's rays. She felt her body relaxed and her mind to become at ease as she bathed in the warmth of the sun.

She let out a small smile as the wind began to pick up. The cool breeze felt nice against her hot skin. It was a nice change from the hot humid weather, just a few moments ago.

Yes, it was a nice change.

Somehow, for some odd reason, she felt so at peace with herself; a sense of serenity.

Yet, it was all short lived when a bark could be heard, that was slowly getting louder and louder.

"Akamaru! Sheesh, slow down will yah!" A tall brunette man came running after the white huge furry dog, which in turn was currently running towards her.

'_Uh oh...' _was all she thought before she got pounced on, and felt herself falling towards the pond from the impact.

"Shit! Sakura, are you alright? Sorry about that, Akamaru is really excited to see you…" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile, "We just came back from our mission, and…" This time he laughed awkwardly, as he helped Sakura up from the pond, "Sorry."

She looked down at her soggy shirt and spandex black shorts and seemed that it was sticking close to her skin. She sighed heavily as she twisted the half bottom of her shirt to let the water out.

"It's alright," She replied as she continued on to twist and turn her shirt.

"Here." She looked up and saw a jacket shoved right in front of her face.

"Take it. It's the least I could do." The brunette-haired man turned his head away from her, with a pink tint on his cheeks.

She looked back and forth between the jacket and the stranger, and then let out a smile.

"Thank you very much."

He rubbed the back of his head in response as he looked at her at the corner of his eyes, he felt his blush deepened.

"So, what were you doing before –uh- Akamaru pounced on you?" He briefly flinched at the thought of the earlier incident.

Startled, the short petal haired girl jerked up from the process of zipping the jacket on. She discretely observed the stranger, which she didn't get the chance too before since unfortunate circumstances prevented her to do so, and noticed that he was a very good looking man. She absentmindedly wondered if he was a ninja too.

Her smile blossomed even more and bowed at him, "Thank you for lending me your coat. I will get it wash and return it to you tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

He chuckled, "Seriously Sakura, you don't need too. It was my fault in the first place, right? Just give it to me as it is when you're done using it, ok?"

She was about to nod her head when she remembered that she did not even know the stranger's name.

"If you don't mind me asking but what is your name?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Mksanime:** I am quiet surprised at the number of Favourites and Alerts I've got, despite the low number of reviews. But alas, it matters not for I will still update regardless of those things, and also depending on my mood. Anyways, I feel compelled to thank you guys for reading this fic of mine.

There will be more Sakura-interactions with guys, and some juicy, interesting scenes if concocted in my head.

I apologize for grammar and punctuation errors, since I really don't like proofreading and found myself lazy to do so.

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I've wrote it.

Reviews are very much appreciated, especially the ones that have constructive criticisms. Flames, I really have no idea why it exists in the first place. People just have nothing better to do and are bored, right? Well, whatever makes you happy.

Till next time…

**_~Mksanime_** _signing out XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** "Make me forget…" And that's how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone.

Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Very sad, I know.

**A/N: **I probably can't update for awhile since I will be on a trip this Friday and won't be back for a number of days. I've also been working on, on my other stories like 'Love?', 'Sakura in green spandex jumpsuit', 'Waking up'… As far as posting those up, well it might take a while. I also have been working on a new fiction of mine about Kankuro and Sakura… it'll probably be up around Thursday or late next week. Hope you guys will check it out! XD

Don't forget to _**Read **__& __**Review**_**.**

**Enjoy the Story! **

**Make Me Forget:** Chapter 3

* * *

He stared blankly at her in response, not once did he even blink his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and wondered if she was telling a joke or not. He silently regarded her for a bit before breaking out into a jovial smile.

"Damn Sakura," he slapped his knees in good humour, "I know I've been telling that you need to practice on your jokes but this one beat them all!"

She, too, stared at him blankly. Her brows then furrowed together, an indication of one being lost and confused.

"Wha- I mean, I don't quite … I mean, by any chance, have we met before?" she asked perplexed as she peered at him curiously, her eyebrows furrowed even more.

His jovial smile fell from his lips, as it was replaced by a grim line.

"Somehow, I've got the feeling that you're not joking."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune called out, striding towards the blonde haired woman. She may be worried but she was still aware of the fact that she was still in hospital, which meant there was no 'running allowed'. The blonde haired doctor in turn halted her steps as she turned around to face her.

"What is it now?" Her voice drawled- irritation evident from her tone- as she pointedly stared at the black haired woman waiting for an explanation. She wasn't irritated per say directly at her but the fact that she was being delayed to fetch Sakura. She was already late as it is –telling her other apprentice that she would be back soon- having underestimated how dire the operation was and the amount of time it took to perform the right procedure.

"How did the operation go?"

"Good. Good. Now what is this really about?" By now her eyebrows were twitching, and impatience reeking out of her whole body.

She stuttered in response, "Uhm, I-I wass going to as-" but was then cut off by the blonde haired woman, who held no patience whatsoever, and made a strangled impatient noise at the back of her throat.

"Did you find out how to cure Sakura?" she finally blurted out, as she waited apprehensively for her mentor's response.

Tsunade heaved out a heavy sigh as her shoulders slightly slumped back, "Perhaps," she started, "It doesn't matter now.

A pregnant silence filled the air. The atmosphere was heavy with tension and apprehension that it was almost tangible. Not either of them wanted to break the heavy pressure that loomed in the air.

Yet, there was no time to dilly dally and the blonde haired Hokage found her self speaking once more, "I really have to go, and so I'll say this quick. Listen up…"

She briefly paused and pondered over the situation, trying to organize her thoughts and see what needed to be prioritized first. With all her thoughts aligned, she gave a quick nod to herself and started to get her plans into motion. "…I want you to fetch all the available heads of each shinobi team.

Ino, however, will be an exception seeing as though she was the one who found Sakura in the first place and the fact that I already told her to come by tomorrow.

Tell them to come by tomorrow for an important meeting at 07:00 hours and lateness will not be tolerated." With that said she swiftly turned around and continued walking out of the hospital.

"Wait a minute! Tsunade-sama, where are you going?" Shizune called out as she ran after the blonde haired woman. Hospital rules and regulations be damn. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"To the park where I left Sakura," she answered and then gave another brief paused as she continued, "I just hope no one found her yet or else there will be complications on how to handle this."

With that in mind, she wasted no time hurrying towards where she left her other apprentice.

"B-but... Tsunade-sama! I don't understand!" the short-haired woman wailed after her.

And all she heard in response from her mentor was,

"As do I."

* * *

"I've called you all here today to discuss something important. It is in your best interest to listen and comply with the instructions I've given you. Inuzuka, Kiba and Yamanaka, Ino." She glanced at them at the corner of the room, "You will have a different instruction from the others. I will address them to you personally by the end of this meeting, so stay behind."

She then continued, "As some of you may know, one of our precious medic-nin kunoichi, as well as the fact that she is also my very own apprentice, experienced an unfortunate fate. Haruno, Sakura has loss her memories and has been diagnosed with selective amnesia; therefore, she can no longer remember anyone, neither you nor I. I have gathered all of you today for a very important mission."

"Excuse me Godaime-sama, if I may cut in?" The blonde haired Hokage glared at her very own apprentice, Shizune, for the interruption but conceded. She nodded her head towards her.

"If I may be so bold to ask whether or not you found a cure for Sakura-chan's amnesia?"

Everyone stopped all their movements and leaned in closer towards the Hokage, waiting anxiously for her response.

"I'm sorry," She solemnly said, "but I found nothing."

"Are you going to remind her?" Everyone's eyes shifted back and forth between the Hokage and the Hokage's other apprentice, Shizune.

"Are you?" Ino's voice croaked out as she repeated the black-haired woman's question, desperately wanting to believe that things would turn out for the best…

_There's always a happy ending right?_

"That's the thing." The blonde haired Hokage gave a bittersweet smile, "She doesn't want to be reminded."

_Silly pig, there is no such thing as an ending. It's always a new beginning. _

She cleared her throat to break the awkward atmosphere. With that being done she inhaled deeply and spoke out with such a command,

"Therefore, as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I hear by declare a new law to Konoha that anyone that will forcefully remind Haruno Sakura of her past will be an act of treason to our country and will be executed or exiled, depending on the situation given. The law will be lifted if she, Haruno Sakura, willingly ask to be reminded; or if she, herself, remembers on her own. This new law will be negotiated to our allied countries, and so it is your job to report to me of such acts."

She inhaled even more, and continued "As the heads of your own team, your mission is to relay this new law to each of your students, members and teammates. Failure to comply with this mission, will be given a 2 year probation and suspension of any ninja duties. Any questions?"

"Wait a minute Godaime-sama! Isn't this a bit extreme?' One of the baffled Jounin spoke up.

"…To do this on such an extent for just a mere girl?" Another one cried out.

"You're right." The Hokage sighed defeatedly, as she wearily slumped back in her chair.

"I apologize for demanding such a thing of you." She sounded drained and tired.

"Then," she looked at them, her eyes almost pleading, "as a request, would you try and prevent anyone from forcing Sakura to remember? You don't need to be constantly stalking her or whatnot but a simple instruction of 'not reminding Sakura with her past life' to your students, teammates or to whomever that she is associated with will do."

She rose up her hand, palms wide open, in a wait a minute kind of manner. "I understand that most of you have no knowledge on all whom my apprentice is in contact with. Just do so in the best of your ability. This is not a mission but a favour. You can either do it or disregard this whole thing."

_For some reason, I'm happy this way. I don't want to remember anything. Something deep inside of me told me that's it better this way. I guess you could see it as starting a new life. I want to pave my own life where no other factors that forced me to choose what path I'm suppose to take. _

_Can you please heed my request and grant me no knowledge of my past life whatsoever? _

_The way I see it, from your previous explanations about the shinobi nation is that you govern the civilians and every leaf ninja, am I right? Would you also be kind enough to extend my request to them as well? And to those who were previously associated with my old self? It's okay if it cannot be done, but at least I've got to try, right?_

_I don't know how to repay of your acts of charity and kindness… is there any way that I can be use to you to act as compensation?_

"_The things I want of you would only cause you hardship if this choice of forgetting everything is to your choosing. But would you grant this old lady's request and relearn the arts of medicine?"_

_She looked down and thought for a bit, and then decided that at least this is the least she could do for her. So with held tilted up, she gave out a curt nod and agreed to the blonde haired doctor's request. _

"_If it's not a trouble"_

"_No. Not a trouble at all."_

"_Then it would be a privilege to learn from a great doctor like you"_

"_No Sakura, it would be mine."_

"But please…will you guys think about it, and reconsider?"

Ino shakily stepped closer towards the Hokage's desk and asked, "W-why?"

"I've said it before…

…It was her request."

* * *

_**A few hours earlier in the encounter of Kiba and Sakura…**_

_"Somehow, I've got the feeling that you're not joking."_

_She neither answered nor acknowledged his statement. She was no fool. There were reasons why and why she held no memory of him. Answering his questions would give away too much of her current situation, which would inevitably cause unwelcomed recollections of her past life._

_She was not sure if her past life was a joyous one or quite the opposite. However, she feared that the peaceful ambience that she felt now would be, for lack of better words, destroyed._

_After all, ignorance is bliss._

_So when the blonde-haired woman- who was her doctor- came, she unconsciously loosened up her tensed muscles and her stiffed posture; relief flooded her whole being._

_"Ahhh… Tsunade-sensei! Your back!" Sakura beamed merrily as she shifted her attention towards the blonde haired doctor._

_"Are you ready to go back?" Sakura nodded and then waved 'bye 'to the stranger._

_Tsunade's eyes shifted from the pink-haired girl to the brunette-haired man._

_With eyes narrowed, she addressed the young dog boy, "Inuzuka-san."_

_"Godaime-sama." He replied._

_There eyes held a silent conversation, and it looked like from Sakura's point of view that they had an agreement of sorts. She wondered if this was also one of the tricks of a ninja._

_"07:00 hour's boy, you better be not late." He nodded in reply._

_Sakura couldn't help but be awed. Ninja's were so cool! They could talk to each other with their eyes!_

_"Let's go Sakura."_

* * *

"I don't understand Godaime-sama, what's this all about?"

There were only Shizune, Kiba and Ino left in her office.

The Godaime Hokage raised two of her fingers up and began to massage her temples.

"I will be honest with you," She began.

"The day that Yamanaka-san found Sakura, is the day when Sakura came back from an S-class mission. I will not give any specific details about the mission, surely you all understand right?" She waited for their response, –when all of them gave a curt nod- she then continued, "Other than being an S-class mission, it wasn't a solo mission."

She gave them time to absorb the information.

"It was a 4 man team, with Sakura as their second in command. She was mainly acting as a medic for her team, but if needed she would be in offense. Sakura was the only one who came back. Long story short, there are a lot of factors that revolve around this incident, and so, this is the result that came out of it."

"With all do respect Godaime-sama but wouldn't it be better if she were best to remember instead?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. And Ino," She solemnly looked at the blonde haired woman who was clenching her hands in and out, "I don't know."

It meant, 'I don't know why Sakura did not want to remember'.

And with that, the blonde haired teen broke down and ran out.

_Silly pig, there is no such thing as an ending. It's always a new beginning_

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Mksanime:** Once again, I apologize for grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. I dislike proofreading, and found myself lazy to do so. Thank you for your lovely reviews…

I actually want to finish this story, but I'm suspecting that this fic will probably reach more than 10 chapters. Thinking about it makes me lazy to do any work x.x oh well~

Aside from that, I hope to hear from your responses through your review about this fic of mine!

Constructive criticisms always help.

**Signing out...**

**~Mksanime =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** "Make me forget…" And that's how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone.

Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Very sad, I know.

_**Mksanime: **__I really, really want Karin to die. Sasuke is a bastard. And my poor Sakura is lost. I don't care what she did in the manga; I think that makes her more human- naïve (of sorts) but still human. Anywho, I am a Sakura-fan nonetheless, and I hope that she nabs every hot guy in Naruto. She deserves it! Sakura-harem, anyone? ;)_

Don't forget to _**Read **__& __**Review**_**.**

**Enjoy the Story! **

**Make Me Forget: Chapter 4**

* * *

_Silly pig, there is no such thing as an ending. It's always a new beginning. _

Ino sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she shuffled hurriedly out of the Hokage's office. She had told herself quite a few times that she wasn't going to be weak anymore. Yet, despite her new resolve and conviction of being determined to overcome her weaknesses, her emotions were one thing that she could never get rid of.

_A new beginning, Ino-pig. _

_A new beginning. _

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!

Startled, she looked up and quickly found herself pivoting away from a ninja that was about to ram into her. She stared perplexed at his retreating form that was heading towards the Hokage's office, and absentmindedly followed him back to the said office… momentarily forgetting her earlier dilemma.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The young flustered chuunin scrambled to run towards where the Hokage's office was at. His flushed face and frantic demeanour made his fellow nins step back and let the young boy pass through as he barged inside the said office.

"Hoka**-huffs-**ge**-huffs-** sama" with face bent forward –whether the reason thus so was from being polite or from catching his breathe- he made no further indication whether he was going raise his head more or to lower it. He remained stiff for but a moment and then sagged forward as his body altogether collapsed on him. Ino, who followed him soon after was able to catch him in time before he fell to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" she breathed out, as she soon slowly lowered both herself and the fallen nin to the ground.

"W-What the heck was that…?" She asked once again, more so towards herself.

The next thing she new, a dark shadow loomed over both herself and the fallen nin that was beginning to grow larger and larger. Startled, she snapped her head up –only to be met by the Godaime's large breast- and fell backwards in fright and in shock. The body, fortunately, was held by the Godaime in time and was currently being put into a horizontal position.

She slightly elevated his legs and turned his head to the side so that his tongue would not fall back to his throat and prevent him from obscuring his airway.

"Go-Godaime-sama?"

"Hush child. I need to concentrate and see what's wrong with him" she chided in reply.

Glowing green hands scanned quietly over the fallen nin's body. She thoroughly and patiently inspected the young chuunin for any signs of poison or justu or other injuries that resulted for his current state.

Frown marred her face, as she furrowed her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"That's odd." The blonde-haired Godaime finally spoke, as she continued to analyze the fallen nin, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with him."

She briefly pause her examination and looked at Shizune, "Get me Team Gai, and tell them to come here immediately." With that being said, she resumed her examination over the fallen body as Shizune quickly left.

Sighing, she took out a small vial of smelling salts in her hidden breast pocket and slowly uncapped it. She shoved it beneath the unconscious nin's nose and waited for his response. She was not left disappointed, and found herself facing with the young chuunin staring bewildered at her.

"Ho-Hokage-sama?" He croaked out, as he quietly scanned his surroundings. "What exactly happened to me?"

But before she could voice out her reply and concern, he quickly cut in as he finally remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Hokage-sama!" He shrieked in realization. "The team that Haruno-san was with just arrived in the hospital in critical condition. They need your help right now."

Cursing under her breathed, she quickly ordered Kiba and Ino to stay and wait with Team Gai once they arrive for further instructions. With everything needed to be said was done, she quickly bolted out and ran towards the Hospital, with the chuunin boy in tow.

* * *

"Give me the diagnosis now." Tsunade quickly scanned the charts while she briefly glanced up and assess the patients along the way.

"Concussions, broken ribs…" she mumbled to herself as she handed the chart to Shizune and walked over towards the patients.

"Broken femur, coccyx, ilieum, both fibula and tiba… internal bleeding, edema, signs of blood on…" she paused as she leaned towards one of the patients and quickly began to work. Her brows furrowed together in full concentration as she assessed each area of the body and healed the most critical one first.

She briefly looked up and surveyed the room momentarily, checking if the patients we're well handled.

"You!" She snapped towards a medic-nin at the corner of the room who looked nervous. "Don't just stand there! If you can't handle this kind of pressure, then leave now!"

She glared at his retreating form, and then went back to her patient and healed most of the non serious wounds.

"I want him transferred to post-op right away!" She barked as she glanced towards the other patients that was being handled by Shizune and a few other medic-nin. Two medic-nin were beside her right away and carried off the patient to his room.

"Hold on," she stopped them as she hurriedly wrote down something on a piece of paper and stuffed it inside one of the med-nin's pocket, "that's the list of medication he should be taking. I also want him to start on taking diuretic medication when he is conscious, am I clear?" They nodded in response. "Oh, and assess his gag reflex before you give the pills. See if he needs to be continued on the IV, or if he can take it orally. I trust that you can handle this?"

She glanced around the room one more time and barked at another med-nin who was just finishing up with his patient, "Grab the chart, and then tell me the diagnosis of the patient beside you."

The med-nin fumbled towards where the chart was and nervously read the diagnosis of the said patient, "All his critical wounds have been healed. He had broken ribs, and internal bleeding on the stomach. Multiple knife wounds, broken arm and bleeding on his lungs. He also had a broken ethmoid and mandible. He had a slight concussion on his right parietal lobe," He looked back and re-evaluated the patient, "that still needs to be inspected with further diagnosis once the patient is conscious," he finished.

Tsunade nodded her head, and went to the other patients to check their diagnosis and their progress of healing.

Once everything had died down, and the patients were currently stable and in their room, Tsunade briskly walked towards her office, with Shizune tagging along behind her, and met with the Head nurse of the three patients and the nurses that were going to take care of them. She briefed them on the diagnosis and assigned them to make the care plan, and further instructed them that they we're to pay close attention to any behaviours that they display.

She heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down on her chair in exhaustion. This totally was not her day.

She was also scheduled for a TKA (Total Knee Arthroplasty) in an hour, as well as overseeing one of the med-nin perform a THA (Total Hip Arthroplasty) a few hours after that. In other words, she just wanted to lie down and laze about for the rest of the day, or better yet… for a whole year… and a half or so. But reality was not as nice to her when it came to her life as in comparison to her well endowed figure. She supposed that this is what she got as payment for her having a voluptuous bosom and a round rump. She really was that Sexy, if she does say so herself… despite her non-reclining age and the jutsu that she performed to maintain her youthful appearance.

Alas, she was taken out of her own musings or misgivings when a pink-haired girl slightly poked her head on the doorway to her office, "Tsudande-sama?" the said girl queried.

She sat upright once more and peered at the girl who was now in front of her, "Yes, Sakura? How may I help you?"

Surprisingly, she was not surprise to see the girl visit her. Sakura had become, somewhat, like a tail to her round rump. Despite Sakura's earlier hesitancy of not wanting to relieve her old life or anything that associated to her old life, she certainly was enamoured by the art of medicine, and took whatever chance she got on devouring any information that she gave to her.

She supposed old habits die hard. After all, Sakura was a bookworm by nature and a workaholic to boot. Although, she had surmised that it had something to do with the girl's earlier disposition in life, and how the environment that she was placed in had shaped the girl's priorities and principles. However, Sakura's current situation that she was in left her pondering on what had happened to that old Sakura that she had watched after she had taken her under her tutelage. What had happened to Sakura that she forgot all of her memories, and **–** _**Crap! I forgot about Team Gai**__! _

She quickly bolted out of her seat, and hastily apologized to her dear sweet apprentice and shuffled her out of her office and sent her on her way back to her hospital room.

* * *

Few figures were lounging about in the Godaime's sofa, namely Ino, Kiba, and Tenten. Whilst the men in Team Gai were leaning on the wall, painstakingly waiting for 5 hours straight for their Godaime Hokage to come back from the hospital, or perhaps… the pub. But as they were under her, they suppose that they should give her the benefit of a doubt that, maybe, she did have a lot of things to do in the hospital that left her no time to catch a break, or in their case- come back for their suppose 'meeting' that she had set up a few hours ago.

Their heads snapped as they heard the creek of the door, and a busty blonde strode in with regal and confidence, yet the weariness that was shown in her eyes was not left unnoticed by them.

"I've called all of you today,' she started, "because there were some changes to what we suspected about the situation regarding Haruno Sakura. First and foremost, I want to clarify the speculation and rumours about her mission. It was not a solo mission, and although it was not officially an S-rank mission but was border line between an A-rank to an S-rank mission. It still is considered an S-rank mission, due to the outcome that we are receiving."

She paused for a minute and sat down on her chair, and the continued, "This was a four man mission, with Haruno being their field medic and second in command. Their mission was to deliver an important document towards our neighbouring country that would take 3 to 4 days to get there, and they would be staying their a week to oversee some personal errands that I had given them, but aside from that they would have been gone for a total about two weeks, with them coming and going. However, Yamanaka-san here, found her the night after they were set to come back, alone. Mind you that we had assumed that her teammates were dead, leaving us with her with no memories intact."

She paused once more to breathe, and folded her hands together in an upright position, and leaned her chin on top of them, "her teammates were found this morning by a young chuunin. They were all in a critical position when they've arrived, but luckily my medics were able to stabilize them. Right now, they are in a coma. We are still monitoring for any signs and progress of their awakening; however, I am worried that they are under an undetected jutsu when they came. So I have set up ANBU to watch over them for a short while."

"Now, the reason why I have called you here is for a mission back to River country where the scroll was supposed to be delivered. I want you to meet with the Daimyou, and confirmed that the scroll indeed arrived at his hands, and although this pains me to make this decision, but I want you to take Haruno Sakura with you on your mission. Assess, inspect, examine and look for any clues, signs or other things to get the possible scenario of what really happened. Even though I have promised Sakura that I would not mention or remind her of her past, and so I will put her at the scene where she can remember on her own."

She raised her palm to stop the young bushy eyed-lad from voicing his thoughts out and making a scene, and pointedly stared at the team's leader to control his student. He in turn, squeezed Lee's shoulders to warn him of the dangers of his actions, and then felt him sagged under his hands.

"I know this is cruel, but I am concern about the lack of information about this whole incident, and the possible risk it could pose to Konoha. As the Godaime Hokage, it is my responsibility and priority to maintain and guard the safety of Konohagakure and its people. I also want to know what happened to Haruno Sakura, and if possible, we could still reverse the jutsu that might have placed on her, or treat her for the cause of this."

She untangled her folded hands and dropped them to dangle beside her, weariness suddenly flooding her whole being, "If possible, I want you to leave immediately. However, seeing that Sakura has yet to be informed, you shall leave tomorrow at 0700 hours. And, if I may make a request, don't mention anything to her about her past unless she, herself, requested it. You're job is also to protect her, am I clear?"

All of them nodded and then swiftly disappeared as Tsunade tilted her head to dismiss them.

* * *

"Sakura, my dear." She patted the girl's head to gain her attention.

She, Sakura, looked up from the book she was reading towards the blonde haired doctor, whom was smiling down at her. She tilted her head in question and waited for the blonde haired doctor to continue.

"Would you like to go on a trip tomorrow?" Her blue eyes softened as she looked upon the young girl's contemplated look.

"Sure. I would love to see what it's like outside of Konohagakura." After thinking it over, the young petal haired girl's countenance changed into an excited one, and started babbling about what kind of people she would meet, and the food and culture that she was about to experience and see.

Tsunade creased her eyes in pain, as she patted Sakura's head once more.

"You will be going to River country tomorrow with 3 men and a girl. And you're set to leave at 07:00 am."

Sakura was about to bolt up and started packing, when suddenly she remembered that Tsudane-sensei forgot to mention why she was going to a trip in the first place. She then faced towards the blonde haired doctor, "If you don't mind me asking, what is the purpose for the trip tomorrow?"

Tsunade shook her head and smiled sadly at Sakura, "I want you to see what it's like outside of Konoha. As a doctor to be, you need to experience different kinds of people and situations that might help you deal with different things later on in life."

The pastel haired girl's eyes widen in realization that she indeed need to experience a lot of things in order to become a great doctor like Tsunade-sensei. And maybe she can visit medicine shops and learn about the different types of medicine that they have!

* * *

"Lee, you have to be careful of what you say." The bun haired girl warned the bowl-cut-sensei-look-a-like, as she shuffled around to check if she had all her weapons with her.

"My dear, Tenten! Do not worry, I will be careful around the lovely Sakura-chan, and will protect her with my life!" The bowl cut haired teen exclaimed as he posed his nice guy pose.

The other member of team Gai, Neji, looked straight ahead as he carefully watched the arriving petal-haired girl.

"Hi, you guys must be the ones that Tsunade-sensei mentioned yesterday. I'm Haruno Sakura, and I hope we can get along, and have fun on our trip."

She bowed down and smiled shyly at them.

"It's nice to finally meet you all."

_..._

_...._

_..._

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**Mksanime:** x I apologize about the majorly use of medical terminology and whatnot. I've been working 24/7 nonstop for my pre-grad placement! That's one of the reasons why I don't update anymore. But, the good news is that I'm graduating college this year! Hoorah! Off to pay the student loans and so I'll have to look for work to my debts off. Nice present for graduation eh? HAHA. This sucks balls.

Anyways, I've been reading my old and new stories at ffnet and found that my grammar was HORRID! I could have just died in embarrassment from reading my old writing, and I also realized that maybe one day when I reread this again and then I would also realized that my grammar here is bad as well! BOOOO! Oh well~ that's life for you.

Oh yeah, and my point is that I've found this story loitering around in my computer and I thought 'why didn't I post this again?' and then I realized that I wanted to make it longer, but I really don't have time right now- not until late June or July. Education comes first, y'know? And that requires me to work fulltime without PAY! Wonderful, isn't it? The College's sure knows how to work their students like slaves! Nursing is a pain in the ass, and extremely hard and stressing!

Aside from that, I hope to hear from your responses through your review about this fic of mine!

Constructive criticisms always help.

**Signing out...**

**~Mksanime =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Make Me Forget**

**Summary: **"Make me forget…" And that's how Haruno Sakura forgot everyone.

Sakuxmulti, SakuxAll, SakuxEveryone

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto.

**Mksanime: **I haven't been keeping up with Naruto anymore. Pretty much, I actually gave up on keeping up with the new chapters. It seems that M.K. forgot to include Sakura again on his plot, and when that happens... I usually lose interest. Regardless of what happens, Sakura is still and forever will be my favourite character. Heck, I even fell in love with Crossover stories with Sakura as the main heroine as well, paired up with different hot male characters. ;)

...

Now on with the story~

...

Don't forget to _**Read **__& __**Review**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Journey **

**.**

**.**

.

000

.

.

.

She had spent most of the night packing all her essentials for the long journey to River Country, and getting all her assigned readings done that Tsunade-sensei had given her the night before. The rest of the night, however, left her fidgeting as she twisted and turned on her bed as adrenaline continued to pump in her veins as excitement left her longing for sleep.

This would be the very first time that she left the village, well... as far as she could remember that is. Yet, it was also quite nerve racking and somewhat frightening at the same time, not knowing what danger lurked outside the confinements and safety of the wall that Konohagakure had built around itself. The wall, in all its glory, did have its purpose to be there to begin with.

She continued to twist and turn around on the bed, trying to find the perfect position for her to be comfortable in, and hopefully lull her into a sweet dream filled sleep. Yet, not until the fourth hour did her eyes closed in, and sleep finally beckoned her to rest.

She had not woken up in a good start, as her body protested from getting up at all. It was six twenty-nine in the morning, and she had yet to get up to bathe, change, and eat her fill for the day. She only had thirty one... thirty minutes left before the meeting time.

So with all her might that she could muster, she forced herself up and trudged towards the bathroom to bathe with cold water, and hopefully energizing her afterwards. It would be a long day.

Her back felt heavy from the overly stuffed bag, as she headed her way towards the entrance of the village to meet up with her companions for the trip. Although her nerves from last night never did settle as she felt trepidation about this trip due to her over active imagination, she was still excited about the whole thing, and wondered what kind of people that she was travelling with were. She hoped they were nice, and secretly – a small part of her brain- someone who did not know the old her. She was still unsure on how to react if her companions did, in fact, knew her old self. The statement 'Tres Awkward' would be an understatement. Well, one thing for sure that she was sure of was that even if they did know her, she was still going to act... well it wouldn't be an act anyways to treat them as if it was the first time they met. Because to her, it is, and they needed to understand that.

There was also the problem of what the actual purpose of the trip were, since Tsunade-sensei forgot or perhaps purposely omitted to tell her the reason so. She did understand the benefit of going, especially the fact that she had loved learning the mechanics of the body and the art of healing. But what about the others? What purpose did they have to go forth into a 3 to 4 day journey to a country called River? A week, if they went on the ground with a snail's pace due to her. Surely, it was not the fact that she loved learning. If it was so, why would it take groups of 4? She understood the Shinobi system, as Tsunade-sensei had explained it to her. But from what she had heard, Team Gai – was it?- were a group of Jounin. Somehow, despite the assurance of her safety to be with them, they was still a sense of foreboding that loomed in the air. She was having second thoughts about stepping outside the confinements of the village, much less journeying with them to another one.

Quickly shaking her head from the negative and pessimistic thoughts, she just hoped that she trusted her Sensei enough to know what she was doing. After all, she was just there to learn, right?

She could faintly see the outline of a lanky-muscled man with a bowl cut hair style while wearing some sort of a forest green spandex jumpsuit. What surprise her even more, was not really the outfit – although it was quite surprising in itself- but the fact that they were two of them. Two, of which, looks exactly like each other. Except one was around her age, and the other a few years older than she? Do ninja actually require to dress up like them in order to qualify as a ninja? If they did, she was not sure if she even would consider to be one, or be one again? It was highly frustrating that part of herself wanted to know everything, including her old life. Even more-so that she did understand that in some ways, in order to move forward with her life, she needed to find who she was, and that included finding her past and achieve whatever closure she had since every time she thought about it her heart would be furiously beating as if it was running a marathon to win.

Looking behind the duo, there was a woman that was quite pretty. Her hair was rolled into two Chinese buns from either side of her head, and judging from the faint glitter, there were certainly weapons hidden in her hair. She excreted an air of fierceness and fragility as she stood beside one of the younger duo. A bit farther ahead, she could faintly see another man leaning against a tree. His eyes were elegant and beautiful, yet his countenance portrayed an air of confidence and respect. She hoped that despite their appearance, they were friendly and welcoming, especially now when she felt highly inferior to be next to them.

She briefly saw the man that was leaning on tree tilt his head, as if he already saw her coming towards them. She shivered slightly, from either nervousness or fright, she couldn't quite discern her current feelings yet.

"Hi, you guys must be the ones that Tsunade-sensei mentioned yesterday. I'm Haruno Sakura, and I hope we can get along, and have fun on our trip."

Her footsteps crunched from the rocks and stones and debris underneath her feet, as she bowed down and smiled shyly at them in greeting.

"It's nice to finally meet you all."

.

.

000

.

.

"Hey, Kid! Slow down, will yah?"

"Damn brat, and his never ending energy." Jiraiya muttered as he flew pass the trees, trying to follow the orange blur that was ahead of him. They were about 3 days away from Konoha, and had been running straight for two days now, and the gaki had yet to loose his energy.

To say the least, the old man was not happy. Especially, when the damn brat refused to stop over an onsen and a bath house that was filled with potential character candidates for his best selling book 'Icha Icha: Onsen Edition'.

He supposed, the brat was too excited when they heard from a messenger that Team Kakashi were also on their way back from a failed reconnaissance mission. The idea of Team 7 reunited after a long period of time had pushed him forward to get there and celebrate. And if anything, they could also take a quick detour and intercept Team Kakashi with a surprise visit, and head on back to Konoha together. He pushed more Chakra on his legs, as he zoomed towards the boy to stir him south west for a quick detour.

Why not start the reunion early?

Sakura-chan should be there too, right?

Hmmm...

.

.

000

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we heading too?" The red-haired followed him like a love sick puppy, hovering over his form whenever opportunity presented itself.

His eyes remained fixed on looking forward, as he continued on walking. He motioned with his head to Juugo to check over and to continue to cover their tracts, and for Suigetsu to scout ahead.

"Karin."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She swooned, as hearts formed around her eyes in hopes of him confessing to her. Several different scenarios played around in her head on different ways that Sasuke-kun would confessed his undying love to her, and several R-rated scenes that really was not worth to mention.

"Do you feel any Chakras nearby?" She shook her head vigorously in response, as she adjusted her glasses and looked around. "Nope, I don't feeling anything yet. Anyways, how about a nice romantic dinner tonight..."

His eyes flickered with annoyance, as he tried to drown out her mindless babbling. She was one of the worse fan girls he ever encountered, yet, despite his abhorance towards her, he still needed her to track down his brother. The disposal of her would be done when she finally finished her part of his plans. He hoped that it would be soon, he wasn't sure how much he could stand another minute next to her.

"Karin."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She melted in a puddle of goo as he spoke her name once more.

"Shut up." And she stopped.

Ahh... So much better.

Sakura really was a much better company, he absentmindedly thought. In fact, he frowned in sudden revelation, the last time he saw Sakura was a couple of months ago. Both had been stuck in a cave that was wired to trap trespassers, and was filled with Chakra Nullifier tags everywhere. The only way that they could escape was to write the village's secret code with their blood on the five different tags that was situated around the cave for them to get out. It was quite brilliant of the village to do so, since not only are they able to protect their village, but if ever one of their own was accidentally caught they were able to escape without any ramifications.

Suffice to say, Sakura and himself were reacquainted. Although they were still enemies, it was one of the times when the word truce was put to good use. And he, surprisingly, enjoyed her company more than he should have. Maybe, it was time for another visit?

He also already decided, even beforehand, that Sakura would be the one to fulfil his second goal: the resurrection of the Uchiha clan in means of reproduction.

.

.

000

.

_._

Ba dump...

Ba dump...

Ba dump...

Each step she took when she first step foot outside the village, her heart felt heavy and yet it was beating so fast that it felt like it would jump right off her ribcage.

Her anxiousness was not lost within the group, as they discreetly kept an eye at her form and her facial expression. They all had opted to walk on the ground instead of zooming on top of the trees since Sakura had yet to relearn the art of tree climbing or hopping for that matter, and it would be highly idiotic and dangerous for her to do so since they were suppose to keep her safe, and none of them were medic-nins nor were they gifted with the knowledge of healing.

When she introduced herself to them, they weren't quite sure on how to react. Lee, was quite surprisingly not really surprising at all. It was actually quite anti-climatic, as he acted the same as usual when he first met her 3 years ago. Introducing himself, and then declaring his undying love and loyalty. It was actually quite comical, when the pastel haired girl stared at him with wide eyes and was left speechless. What was surprising, however, was the newly found news that their team leader, Gai, was also competing for the woman's heart. The group certainly did not foresaw it coming, and was left wondering on the history between their ex-sensei and Sakura. They knew that both of them were put together a year ago for a disclosed lengthy mission for a few months, but what transpired during the mission was a mystery that they either wanted to know, or was it better left unsaid?

"_It's nice to finally meet you all."_

_"Sa-Sakura-chan! My name is Rock Lee, and I just want to tell you that it is a pleasure meeting you." He smiled broadly, as he stepped in front of her and took both her hands into his._

_He gazed into her eyes with love and adoration. "You are very beautiful, and when I first gazed my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one! I swear to protect you with my life, and will do my best to keep you safe on this journey! And if possible, please be my girlfriend! His pupils reminded her distinctly of hearts._

_Her mouth was still slightly ajar, most likely due to the shock, she concluded. She quickly licked her lips to moisten it, and when she opened her mouth to talk- nothing came out. She, for lack of better words, was speechless. She wasn't really sure on how to reply, even more so she did not want to offend him. He seemed like a nice guy, and for some reason she did not want to see him hurt. Glancing over his shoulder, her eyes landed at the woman of the group and looked at her helplessly for help. _

_The black-haired woman let out a small chuckle before she could compose herself, and acquiesced at her silent and pleading request. However, before she could intervene, something unexpected happen, and she did not know if that unexpected thing was a good thing or not. No one could really wrap their minds around the fact that in front of her was her Sensei now holding the hands of a befuddled Sakura, looking even more lost and helpless than before. _

"_My dear, Haruno-san. I, too, will swear to protect you with my life. I am Maito Gai, the leader of this team. Rest assured that you will be safe next to me." He declared as he looked lovingly into her eyes. He then raised her right hand along with his and brushed his lips on her knuckles._

"_Sen-Sensei!" Lee squeaked in surprise, as he just fully registered that he somehow suddenly teleported beside Neji-san, while Gai-sensei took his spot in front of his beloved. What happened? _

_Neji grunted disapprovingly, unsure of how he should act to stop the nonsense that the spandex duo were creating. His lips twitched into a small frown, and he felt his forehead tick from annoyance. Sakura would have to stick beside him the whole trip, if he had any say into this. Well, despite what others think- she will be beside him. _

_Tenten, with all her youthfulness as Lee would say, was exasperated. This really was not a very good first- re first?... impression of them to Sakura. Especially now that she had no recollection of them; therefore, all the bonds and formed friendship that formed throughout the years was moot. They had to start all over again, especially if they wanted to gain her trust._

_She hopped towards Sakura, took her hands from her Sensei (while discreetly pushing him farther away from them) smiled jovially at her and successfully broke any new formed tension that was building up in the group and grabbed Sakura's attention as well. _

_"Hi, I'm Kunai Tenten, and that bloke over there by the tree is Hyuuga Neji. It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled once more, "So I noticed the heavy backpack that you have there. If you want, I can make it lighter and easier to carry for you?" She motioned towards her hunched back to make a point._

_Sakura nodded enthusiastically, as she slung her bag down in the ground with a loud thud. All of them peered towards her pack, and wondered what she stuffed in there for it to actually produce a heavy sound that could potentially kill someone with. _

_Five medical books were taken out first, and then her clothes and other toiletries. Her underwear was left inside the bag, however. She wasn't quite keen on show casting her choice of undergarments to those around her, especially the Y chromosome population. _

_Tenten squatted down in between the peripheral view of the males, as she quickly dug out a scroll from her pocket. She unravelled it with ease and placed it flat on the ground. She instructed Sakura to look and listen closely for her to be able to do it on her own without help. She bit her thumb, drawing small amounts of blood as she smeared it across the scroll, writing the word 'storage' in kanji. She motioned Sakura to do the same, and when she did, she dump all of her stuff inside the scroll and made a hand sign for it to close. The scroll suddenly rolled up and flew to Sakura's hands._

_"If you want to take out your stuff, just draw some blood and write the word 'Open' or 'Close' if you want to close it. It's pretty handy, isn't it? I have a bunch of these for my weapons, and I figured, well, why not my own belongings right? It actually saves you energy and back pain." She laughed boisterously, as she flung her arms across Sakura's shoulders, prompting her to move as well towards the gate._

"_Thank you." The pastel haired girl mumbled, as she clutched on her now light spacious backpack in her chest. _

_The male members of the team simply rose one of their eyebrows and quietly followed the two confabbing females upfront. Despite their adoration for the pastel haired female, they weren't keen on joining with female talks as much as possible, and that was only because it usually led them too unnecessary misinterpretation and trouble (and they could vouch that from experience). They definitely did not want the females (especially Sakura's) source of ire directed to them during a weeks' worth of journey towards their destination. It would not bode well, nor end well for them._

Ba dump...

Ba dump...

Ba dump...

Her heart was racing 100 miles per hour. When her foot crunched on the gravel of the main road outside of Konohagakure, her heart was suddenly spiralling out of control, and her breathing turned haggard as she clutched on her bag so tightly that she felt one of her nails crack from the pressure. She quickly composed herself in hopes that no one noticed her little episode. She did not understand why she was acting that way since everything seemed well. Was this a premonition? If so, she hoped that it was just a feeling and nothing more.

Neji sighed as he walked towards Sakura, and took her bag out from her hands and slung it back along with his. He squeezed her hands in silent comfort, and lagged behind the group so that he could have a moment alone with her. He was just glad that Gai-sensei and Lee were racing up front and having their spur of the moment competition (probably, and most likely competing for the pink-haired girl's heart), and Tenten was mindful enough to walk a bit faster ahead of them to give them space.

Sakura stared at their joint hands in confusion, and wondered if they knew each other from before for him to be comfortable with being close to her, much less holding hands with her. Although, she was thankful for his comfort, she still was not comfortable to be near someone whom she did not know. She then realized that she had actually stopped walking, while trying to sort out her thoughts, when Neji suddenly vocalized in asking her about her well being.

She snapped her head back up in embarrassment, and looked back down at their joint hands. Neji quirked his eyebrow in confusion, and wondered why she was flustered of them holding each others hands since it was a normal occurrence for them to be quite touchy with each other, and Sakura new his little secret of finding solace in the warmth of another, especially hers. Realization suddenly seeped in, and his heart convulsed with pain when he realized that this Sakura had no memories nor knowing intimate bonds that had formed in between them. That this Sakura was not the same Sakura as before. That this Sakura had no knowledge about him.

For a moment, when he was gazing at her at the corner of his eyes, he simply forgot the objective of their mission, forgot about the current circumstances, and forgot everything except being close to her. And right now, he was not able to reach her when he thought that he finally did. And right now, he was not allowed to act nor remind her about their past together. And right now, he realized that his heart hurt more than he ever felt before, and he was left clueless on how to proceed.

His grip on her slackened. Yet, his relinquish on her hand did not yield.

It was bittersweet.

Her hand let go of his.

Neji felt really, really sad than he ever did.

**.**

**.**

.

000

.

.

_._

**_To be Continued... _**

_**Mksanime: **__It has been a long journey and a tough year for me. It would be too long and weird/scary for you to be able to comprehend it by the time I'm done telling you. So instead, I just want to thank everyone for your encouragement and for your condolences, and for God for being with me throughout this year. _

_I am actually hoping to finish this story of mine. Most of it, just to warn you folks beforehand, would be the history between Sakura and her relationship with each characters and how they formed their bond with each other. I can't guarantee I can update soon since I work out of town. I'm actually renting a room, and I practically live there most of the time. I don't bring my laptop since its heavy, and I know that I would be sleeping most of the time due to my work schedule anyways. Nursing is tough, especially when you're the Charge Nurse- and Yes, I am the Charge Nurse. Whoever said it was a breeze should be smack on their head. Now, I'm off to sleep since I do have work tomorrow. :S_

_Once again, I apologize for my grammar, spelling, and punctuation errors. I dislike proofreading, and found myself lazy to do so. Thank you for your lovely reviews. I would love to hear your feedback. I'm a bit (or much) rusty on my writing since I haven't written anything for quite a while now. Remember, this is UN-BETA'ed. Expect mistakes, and grammatical errors and awkward sentence structures. _

**_Toodles for now,_**

**_Mksanime~ :3 _**


End file.
